Izuna Uchiha
by Blacknight123
Summary: A new jutsu was created, one deemed so powerful that it could change the shinobi world forever. A certain Uchiha's brother was chosen to be the first and only user of this jutsu but what are the ramifications of this decision. Find out as Izuna shakes the shinobi world to its core.
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the evening in Konoha, two figures stood gasping for breath before they clashed again. The Uchiha siblings were sparring again, their love of fighting was well known within the village. It was almost legendary. There was not a day gone by that didn't have the brothers 'dancing' with one another.

Hashirama along with Tobirama watched as the brothers battled. "The Uchiha are truly remarkable, for one so young and to be matching Madara! remarkable" said a surprised Hashirama.

Tobirama looked on. He couldn't help but agree, the boy was special and he didn't seem to show any sign of the curse of hatred that purges his clan.

Izuna Uchiha was truly different from his clansmen. At only 17 years of age he was matching his brother, one of the most feared shinobi in land.

"That boy is something else," he began. "But he will not win, he lacks the experience Madara has" Tobirama stated as Madara landed a vicious spinning kick.

Hashirama just watched on, too invested in the fight to even think of a response.

Izuna got up painfully. "You'll pay for that one brother". The fight was going great, he was actually matching him - until he got roundhouse kicked to the face.

He dashed towards his brother, narrowly dodging the shuriken that was launched at him in an attempt to slow him down. He needed to do something and quick or this fight would turn out like the many others, with him losing.

Over the past few months, Izuna had gotten stronger at an alarming rate. He was beginning to catch up to the elite ninja in the village, even Hiruzen could no longer match him but it wasn't enough. He had to beat him. His brother, his measuring stick. For the first time his brother didn't seem to fast to hit, too strong to hurt. He wasn't going to lose, not again.

He got an idea and started to go through hand seals quickly. He dimly wandered if this gamble would pay off, this would be taxing on his chakra. Normally he would not worry about his reserves, but they had been training all day, practicing and perfecting their jutsu.

Madara smirked as he recognized the jutsu his brother was planning, and began going through the same hand signs his brothers was. "Not going to work"

"Fire style: Majestic Fire destruction" Izuna roared as he breathed out a massive stream of intense flames towards his brother who sent the exact same jutsu back.

Izuna smirked as their jutsu clashed, creating a massive explosion of fire in the middle of the training ground. They had cancelled each other out as he predicted. He blurred away, using the flames to get out of his brothers line of sight. Then attacked and landed the same vicious spinning kick Madara had got him with in the earlier on.

He watched as Madara skidded across the floor."Not so nice to be on the receiving end is-"

Then suddenly the Madara he was watching turned into a flock of crows. "Genjutsu" Izuna mumbled. When did he catch me?, his thoughts wandered before he felt the air shift behind him.

"I told you it won't work", Madara snarled, "you've got to do better than that Izuna"

Too slow to turn around, Izuna was sent flying across the training field as his brother connected with powerful kick to his mid-section

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation" said Madara and released a massive fireball towards his brother.

Izuna desperately looked for an escape route, seeing none he decided to activate his trump card. Not even Madara knew he had achieved this. He knew he would not be able to sustain it with the chakra he had remaining, but it would be enough. Normally chakra would not be an issue, but they had been training and perfecting their jutsu all day.

"Susanoo" Izuna muttered and a large blue humanoid like skeleton surrounded him just in time. He winced, as his susanoo held against one of his brothers most powerful jutsu.

Madara looked on in amazement."Susanoo huh, finally got it down didn't you?"

"Shut up", Izuna said, but his eyes glinted with satisfaction.

He then dropped to one knee, his susanoo had faded. The cuts and hits he had taken were beginning to take their toll. This wasn't good, he needed to end this quick or it would be all over.

"Is that all you've got?" Madara started after he recovered from his shock. "I expected more" he said arrogantly.

"Don't underestimate me" replied Izuna in anger.

Madara smiled, he was proud of how far his brother had come, he watched as Izuna charged towards him with renewed vigour. He chuckled inwardly, he knew exactly how to motivate his brother into performing better.

Izuna engaged him in a fierce taijutsu battle. He punched, kicked,, spun and _danced_ with his brother as his body went into autopilot. Every time Madara landed a hit, he got one back in return. He let loose a laugh as they fought. Fighting made him feel alive, it made him feel whole.

He noticed his brother was getting more and more frustrated as the battle went on. Learning that his younger brother was catching up with him didn't seem to sit well with his ego.

Soon enough an opening appeared. Madara threw a stray right hook, this was his chance. He dodged easily and launched one back in return, which momentarily stunned the older Uchiha. Keeping on the offensive, he launched a a flurry of punches and kicks which Madara barely managed to dodge.

Just a while longer – now! Izuna ducked and spun.

Madara's eyes widened as Izuna caught him sweet on the chin with a spinning kick, resulting in the older Uchiha tumbling across the training field and landing in a heap on the ground.

"I told you not to underestimate me" Izuna called out, wheezing. He was having trouble getting with his bearings, he was exhausted. With luck Madara was just as, if not more, tired than him.

Madara grunted as he picked himself up painfully before turning to his brother. "I think that's enough for today"

"I win?" Questioned a wary Izuna.

Madara nodded. "Yes Izuna, you finally got one" he said with a small smile on his face.

Izuna was left speechless.

He smiled softly. "I'm finally catching up" he trailed before collapsing from exhaustion.

* * *

"Looks like I was mistaken" said a shocked Tobirama as he watched Madara pick up his brother and disappear in a shunshin. He couldn't believe it, he had actually beat him.

Hashirama smiled. "That spar was amazing, it just proves that I am making the right decision by choosing him."

Tobiramas eyes widened. "You don't mean"

"Yes, that jutsu me and Mito were working on is finally finished we-"

"And what of the risks?" He started angrily. " I refuse to condemn that young boy to his death because of a jutsu that hasn't even been tested yet" he said passionately.

"It works Tobirama" Hashirama grimaced. "but know that I will not force the boy into anything. It will be his decision to make and his alone."

Tobirama looked at his brother sternly, but his expression fell. Knowing that if this worked, the village would be definitely benefit from it in the future.

"And what of Madara?"

Hashirama smiled sadly. "He will never know. He will be told that Izuna is on a long term infiltration mission."

Tobirama was outraged, till he began to look at the situation logically. "It's a matter of village security, isn't it. Only the hokage will know?" He questioned.

"Only the hokage will know" repeated Hashirama sadly. Izuna was the only real option. Himself, Tobirama and Madara were too well known and if they disappeared their would be anarchy. No one else is strong enough. He steeled his heart. It has to be you Izuna.

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Izuna started . "You have developed some sort of space time jutsu, and want to seal me away!" He finished incredulously.

Hashirama nodded

This was just madness. Did Madara hit him a little too hard in his last fight, he questioned. A jutsu like that, impossible. There's no way they created something so powerful, is there? He looked at Hashirama, who just stared back as if waiting for it to it occurred to him just who he was talking to. This man was known for doing the impossible and with Mito, who is a Uzumaki.

"This isn't joke, is it?" Izuna asked as he looked at his leader.

Hashirama looked at him sadly. "I'm afraid not, this jutsu is real and it does work."

"Why me?" Izuna questioned.

"You Izuna are perfect for this jutsu. You are strong enough to make a difference and no one outside this village knows how strong you are. If me, Tobirama or Madara were to appear in the future, there would be chaos plus we are needed here." He stated.

"What of my brother? Will he be told of this?" Izuna demanded. This shit is crazy but if this works, it could potentially save the village in the future. He thought of his brother as he paced the office.

Hashirama shook his head. "No one but the hokage can know, this is a case of village security. No one can find out about this jutsu or all this will be in vain."

Izuna frowned at the hokage, sharingan blazing at him. How dare he. Am I meant to just run away without telling my brother? he was fuming but the more he thought about it, the more he understood where Hashirama was coming from.

He sighed. "When?" He asked solemnly.

Hashirama looked at the young Uchiha proudly who was willing to sacrifice everything he had for the future of Konoha.

"Tomorrow. Say your goodbyes today Izuna. If anyone asks tell them you are going on a long term infiltration mission." Hashirama replied.

Izuna felt numb. He was angry but understanding of the situation. It had to be him, he repeated to himself. He knew what had to be done.

He bowed and left the office only to bump into a 16 year old Hiruzen Sarutobi. He steeled his nerves and gave, probably his closest friend, his cocky trademark smirk. "Hows it going Hiruzen?" He spoke with his usual arrogance.

Hiruzen rubbed his shoulder. "Not bad Izuna, though did you have to bump into my injured shoulder" he grumbled.

Izuna just smirked. It was he who gave him that injury when he beat him the last time they sparred, though he did get his fair share of shots in. He smiled inwardly at the growing strength of his friend.

"I will get you back for that by the way" Hiruzen growled, "same time tomorrow?".

Izuna smiled sadly, knowing this may be the last time he may ever see his friend. It was getting harder to control his emotions, but he wouldn't let it show. He had to be strong.

"I can't Hiruzen, I've got a long term assignment from Hashirama-"

"Hokage-sama" Hiruzen interrupted.

"Yeah yeah" Izuna waved him off. "All that I can tell you is that I am going to be infiltrating a enemy village. The rest is classified"

Hiruzen was visibly saddened. They had a weird way of showing it, but they were best friends and he was going to miss him when he was gone.

"Oh cheer up you miserable little monkey" Izuna said, "Ill be back in a couple of years, so we can postpone your ass kicking for the time being"

Hiruzen growled at the nickname. "Oh you just wait Uchiha, when you get back I am going to beat you in front of everyone" he said as he got into Izuna's face.

Izuna just smirked cockily at him, "you can try" he taunted. He was going to miss this.

"your going down" Hiruzen stated matter of factly but was perturbed by Izuna, who was actually smiling at him.

"You ok-"

He pulled Hiruzen into a quick man hug, "See you around, Hiruzen". Izuna said before disappearing in a shunshin. The hug didn't last long but it was enough to convey his feelings.

Hiruzen stood dumbfounded. He was happy yet confused at the same time, Izuna Uchiha had just hugged him. He didn't hug anybody. He frowned as he walked into the hokage's office to demand answers that he will never get.

* * *

He appeared home to find Madara waiting for him. He had taken off his armour and was wearing casual Uchiha clothes.

Madara smiled when he noticed him. "Izuna, did you gloat to the Senju's about our excellent battle today" he chuckled.

Izuna smirked. "Of course I did. They were amazed at what I could do. Hashirama is even sending me on a mission tomorrow!" He added, hoping his brother did not make too much of it.

Madara narrowed his eyes. "What mission?" he questioned.

Izuna frowned inwardly. Curse your protectiveness Madara! " Im being sent to infiltrate Kumo. They have been rumoured to be gathering strength recently and Hashirama wants me to investigate and observe them" he said proudly, hoping his perceptive brother would not see through his facade.

Izuna released a sigh inwardly when he saw his brother nod slowly.

"Well if your going to your going to need a new set of eyes" spoke Madara mysteriously.

Izuna was confused. What was he trying to say? Was there even a stage past the mangekyo sharingan. He couldn't even use his eyes without constantly worrying about the blindness that comes with it. Has Madara really found a way around it. His mind wandered at the possibilities of what something like this could offer.

Madara just smiled confidently. "Yes brother, I know how to advance our eyes. And in advancing our eyes that weakness of ours will be gone" he spoke.

Izuna smirked. "Well what are we waiting for?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hiruzen could only watch in horror as his former student somehow summoned his predecessors. Thankfully he was able to stop the third coffin, or whatever slim chance he had of surviving this would have been reduced to a big fat zero.

He dimly wondered what he did to deserve this – then he remembered. It was his fault this monster was alive. Countless lives ruined, because of his inability to kill his student. He should have killed him when he had the chance.

Hiruzen cursed his students genius, that jutsu should have never been created in the first place. Now the creator and his brother were being forced to do an enemy ninja's bidding.

He watched as they awoke, praying to every single deity that they were not summoned at their full power.

Hashirama looked around confused, "Tobirama what are we doing here?". Then he noticed Hiruzen in his monkey battle stance opposite to him.

Orochimaru smiled menacingly, "Well you see first, I summoned you and your brother here to destroy the very village you created".

Tobirama turned towards his brother, completely dismissing the pale skinned man, woman or whatever he was. "It seems like this nuisance has somehow used Edo Tensei on us "

"I told you something like this would happen", Hashirama began dramatically. "but noo you just had ignore me didn't you"

"Im sure I destroyed my notes" replied an irritated Tobirama.

Hashirama put his hands on his hips, " well you clearly didn't!" He bellowed.

Listening to his two sensei brought back fond memories for the older Hokage. Hiruzen laughed at his students bewildered expression as he watched the two Hokage argue.

Orochimaru watched on in disbelief. " They're arguing like children" he muttered to himself.

"Ah Hiruzen you've got wrinkles! I see you didn't age well" Hashirama said jokingly.

"At least I lived long enough to get wrinkles" Hiruzen retorted.

Hashirama put his head down as an imaginary storm appeared over his head. "Below the belt you stupid monkey" he mumbled.

Tobirama smiled at his student. To be Hokage this long, he knew he made the right decision by choosing him over Danzo.

"Enough!"shouted Orochimaru. "I grow tired of this nonsense, attack him!" He commanded.

Hiruzen braced himself as within seconds they were on him. He pushed Hashirama, while shifting to the left to bash Tobirama away only for Hashirama to send him flying with a chakra empowered kick.

Pain erupted in his frail old body. He had blissfully forgotten about Hashirama's taijutsu, he thought he had escaped from being on the end of chakra infused attacks when Tsunade left.

Hiruzen did a back flip and landed on his feet. He looked at the two Hokage who were dashing towards him, why am I not dead yet he wandered. Then it occurred to him – they weren't at full strength

He looked at his student who was watching them causally, it seemed he wasn't willing to risk them breaking free of his control.

The odds of his surviving this just went up by two – yay.

Even thought they were not at full strength, he wasn't either. His strength was laughable compared to what he was able to do in his prime.

"Stay focussed Hiruzen!" Hashirama roared. " Wood release: Wood Dragon Jutsu!".

He created a gigantic wooden dragon and urged it towards Hiruzen.

"Come on Hiruzen", Orochimaru chuckled madly as he watched his sensei run. "Dance for me".

Hiruzen cursed as he dodged, frantically trying to stay away from the jutsu. He couldn't let that dragon bite him, it would drain him of his chakra.

He jumped back and began to go through some hand seals. "Fire style: Magestic Flame Jutsu" Hiruzen roared creating a large steam of flames just as the dragon got close.

The explosion that followed sent him and Hashirama flying. Hiruzen staggered as he tried to get to his feet, still feeling the effects of the explosion.

"Water release: Water bomb jutsu" Tobirama said, sending a geyser of water towards Hiruzen.

Without thinking, Hiruzen lifted his staff tiredly.

The torrent water sent him crashing into a nearby building. He groaned as he dropped to the ground with a resounding thud. He got up to his feet painfully.

He hated this feeling, the hopelessness of the situation. Then hopelessness then changed into something else.

Anger.

He quickly created six shadow clones and had one of them engage the two Hokage, while the other five surrounded them. Each shadow clone began to go through different hand seals. Then they struck.

"Five Style: Massive Combo Jutsu", they cried. Each launching powerful elemental attacks at them. There was no escape. Fire, earth, water, wind and lightning all used expertly by the elder Hokage.

The shadow clone distracting the two Hokage smirked, then dispelled. Leaving the two Hokage to bear the front of one of Hiruzen's most formidable attacks.

Tobirama smiled and turned to his brother. "Hiruzen has turned into a fine shinobi" he said proudly.

"Yes he has, but this won't be enough will it?" Hashirama said sadly.

Tobirama shook his head.

Then the jutsu hit.

Hiruzen looked on at the handiwork of his jutsu. There was no way they survived that he thought. That's when he saw them get up slowly from the ground

"What the fuck", he drawled. This was just insane.

"Now you see Hiruzen" Orochimaru laughed. "They are unkillable, even in their weakened form! The great Hiruzen Sarutobi killed by his two sensei ha"

"Fuck you" he growled.

Despite all of Hiruzen's knowledge and jutsu, despite everything he had survived, in the end he was helpless against the strength of these two ninja. Even in their weakened state, he couldn't hope to beat them.

Well there was the death reaper seal.

"Hiruzen the jutsu I told you about, before I ordered you to leave me!", Tobirama shouted at him.

Hiruzen barely had any time to comprehend what he said before they engaged him again. He weaved in about, kicking and punching his the two Edo Tensei ninja away whenever the opportunity arose. Desperately trying to remember what Tobirama was asking of him.

Then he remembered.

 _Flashback_

 _"No we aren't leaving you, I'll stay behind" insisted Hiruzen._

 _"No. Only I can hold them off long enough for you to escape" Tobirama stated._

 _"You'll die" Danzo said. "What about the village?"_

 _Hiruzen frowned. Tobirama couldn't possibly die, he was one of the most strongest ninja alive._

 _"I know what awaits me Danzo" Tobirama said. " Hiruzen you are to be the next Hokage"_

 _"What! No let it be me, let me hold them off instead" Hiruzen insisted._

 _Tobirama smiled._

 _"That is why I've chosen you to become Hokage, Hiruzen. You are exactly the kind of ninja who will lead Konoha to glory. I know it", he explained then turned to the rest of the group. "Leave us. There is something I need to discuss with Hiruzen" he ordered._

 _The group dashed away. Danzo gave Tobirama a nod before dashing away too._

 _Tobirama went through some hand seals. "Remember these hand seals Hiruzen" he started._

 _"What-_

 _"There no time to explain." Tobirama interrupted. "Whenever a time comes where Konoha is in grave danger use this jutsu, but this jutsu can only be used once so don't waste it. "_

 _Hiruzen nodded. He would remember those hand signs till the day he died._

 _"And remember only the Hokage must know of this jutsu" Tobirama warned._

 _"Hai" Hiruzen replied._

 _Tobirama smiled at his student. "Protect our village Hiruzen, I leave the rest to you" then dashed towards the enemy signatures._

 _Hiruzen stood looking at the spot his sensei was standing in with tears in his eyes. "I will protect the village till the day I die, I swear" said a determined Hiruzen before blurring away._

 _Flashback end_

Hiruzen was broken from his thoughts by the sounds of feet dashing across rooftops. He jumped back quickly and went through the hand seals he had memorised all those years ago.

"All you got to do now is hold on now Hiruzen" Hashimara laughed.

"Hmp, as if any jutsu can-"

All of a sudden a dark, murderous killing intent washed over the village, paralysing everyone including the ninja on the rooftop.

Hiruzen smirked. He would recognise that killing intent anywhere.

He flared his chakra.

"What was that?" Orochimaru panicked.

Tobirama laughed "That you fool, is your downfall."


End file.
